Remember
by C.Q. Millar
Summary: This is a story about Donald Flack Jr. and his three siblings dealing with each other, their own lives, their dad and mom. This is also my first attempt at a story, so any comments would be very VERY much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Remember

Donald Flack Jr. was stuck in traffic, not unusual for him and especially not unusual for New York; but he was still annoyed all the same. He opened his car door, popped his head out of the top crease and strained to see if there was any movement. None. _Shit_ he said to himself slamming the door and getting back into his car. Flack rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock stuck in his car dashboard, it read 12:35, he sighed and took a sip of his once hot coffee. He rubbed his forehead, he was cutting it close. Leaning deeply into his car seat, he folded his and his eyes started to shut. The angry honking sounds of the people around his soon faded to peace and quiet.

"Donnie!" he could hear her voice getting closer to his hiding spot, but the 11 year-old boy did not move an inch, "Donnie J, where are you?" the boy heard his mother gently walk past him. So he made a mad dash for the door. Donnie jumped from the overgrown hedge and leaped over a lawn gnome. "Run Donnie run!" his big sister, Liz was yelling with all her might, her pony tailed brown hair was waiving along with her frantic body motions. His younger brother, Johnny was hoisting their youngest sister Sam on his shoulders so she could see the action taking place. Donnie smiled, he was so close to home base, he could win the game, straining and stretching his fingers he thought he felt the sudden stop of the door; instead he felt his mothers arms wrap around him, she lifted him up and swung him around. "Gotcha, you cant escape from me little boy!" she was giving him raspberries on his neck as they continued to twirl. "Mom!" the boy giggled, "Let me down" they had both been tackled on the ground by Johnny, who had pinned down their mother's left arm, Don lifted his head and noticed that Liz was on the right and Sam by her feet. "We've got you now!" Liz shouted, tickling their mother's armpits. "Oh no, Ive been captured by a band of hooligans! Help! Help me!" Grace's head rose and she instantly got a cheeky smile on her face, her tone dropped a little, "If only my Prince Charming was here to save me! Oh what will I do!" All of the Flack siblings were giggling at there accomplishment, after they had all looked at around and congratulated each other silently for a valiant victory two giant strong arms grabbed the 11 year-old boy by the armpits, twisted him around and hung him upside down. The boy was shaken so were the other children until they realized it was their father. "Don't panic my Princess! I have come to save you from these traitors!" He placed Donnie back on his feet, and made feeble attempts at grabbing the other's as they all scattered inside for dinner. Donnie had been the last one inside because his brother shoved him back. He looked through the screen door and watched as his father graciously held out a hand for his mother. "My Lady" He said bowing. She blushed, fixed her hair, and curtsied at his gesture. With a shriek he swept her off of her feet and kissed her passionately. Donald Flack Sr. then preceded to carry his wife into the house, when the couple got to their first born son, the man put his wife down and blew her a kiss, as she rushed in to help the children prepare for dinner she gently caressed Donnie's face. Don Sr. placed a hand on his sons shoulder and rubbed it, Donnie looked up and they smiled at each other.

_HONK! _Don jolted awake and spilled his cold coffee on him. He wiped his face and gathered his thoughts. There were no longer any cars in front of him, but plenty behind him. He adjusted his now damp pants, re-did his seatbelt and gave a wave to the car behind him "Jack ass" he muttered as he put the car in gear and headed off. He looked down at the clock still half asleep 12:58. He chuckled a little and wondered how long he has been blocking the road. Flack rested his left arm on his driver side door while driving and thought about his dream, and smiled. He used to love those warm summer days, when his siblings and parents would play with each other, even his dad would join in when he got home from work. Don loved his father when he was young. He looked to official and important in his blue NYPD uniform, his badge was always shiny, and his hat always on straight.

Flack shook his head again as he heard his phone ring.

"Flack"

"Hey Don, whats up?" Danny Messer's casual tone made Don laugh.

"Nothin, just goin for... a drive. What about you? Do you and Linds have anything planned for today?" Flack was sure that on their day off Danny and Lindsey were going to take Lucy to the park or something.

"Yeah, Lindsey wants to take her to the park," Flack chuckled and wished he had bet Danny on what he was going to do today; Danny did not sound to impressed," But thats when I told her why don't I and her pal Flack take Lucy to her first baseball game?" The hope in Danny's voice was so clear Flack thought his phone was glowing. But Don just laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry Messer, I can't I gotta go run errands today, you know your not the only one with a day off!"

"Ah shit," Flack heard Danny slap his head with his hand, "are you sure? I mean there good seats?"

"Sorry, maybe next time?"

"Well maybe next time I wont feel like it Flack!" Danny just laughed, " Alright I'll see you at work on Monday, have a great weekend" Don chuckled and put his phone back into his pocket. When he pulled up to his sister's house he noticed that she was standing at her window. He waved and she just laughed. He drove the car to the curb, parked it and got out. He walked up the steps and pushed the button labeled Flack.

"Hello? Whose there?" Don just smiled, Liz was always a smart ass.

"Hello, this is Detective Donald Flack from NYPD and we have some questions for a Miss Elizabeth Flack, is she in?"

"Hmm, let me check" There was a short pause, "she wants to know what this is concerning?"

Flack sighed and then smiled "Its concerning the night of August 11, 1993. We have here that one Georgiana Puccini reported that she saw you destroying her..." Flack was cut off by the buzzer of a come in. He laughed and opened the front door to her building. He climbed the three flights of stairs to the third floor apartment door that read C45. He knocked once and then the door swung open.

"You asshole!" His big sister said punching him in the right arm, "You promised to never talk about that again!" She folded her arms, tried to look mad then smiled. She opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

Don sat in his sister's living room looking around at all of the pictures of his 5 year old niece Claire; she looked just like her mom. Liz walked back into the room with two opened beers in her hands, she gestured the one in her right hand to Don.

"I know that its not wine, but I think its a little to early for that"

"Thanks" he said, accepting graciously; he still had the taste of old coffee in his mouth. Liz folded her legs as she sat on another couch facing Don. She was the oldest Flack sibling, but only by a year; so her and Don were pretty close. Liz ran her fingers through her brown hair and looked at Don who was trying to cover up the wet mark of coffee on his suit pants. She just laughed and got up. Don was confused at his sisters sudden disappearance, but she soon returned with a damp clothe.

"Here, idiot" she said chucking the towel at Don, as she laughed. He swiped it in the air and smiled.

"Why do you always wear a suit?"

"What?"

"Don't what me. Why is it that even on your day off I always see you in a suit?"

"Well technically I'm just wearing a t-shirt and a suit jacket" Don said, rather pleased that he found a loophole at his sisters mockery. His sister just smirked and kept drinking her beer.

Don leaned back after he had finished cleaning up his coffee spill and let out a deep sigh.

"So, when is the rest of the cavalry getting here?" He said with a smile. Liz smiled for second then stopped.

"What?" Don said confused, leaning foreword. His sister unfolded her legs and started to fiddle with her hands. Don was further confused by this, his sister was one of the most confident people he knew, she never fidgeted.

"I was hoping... I was hoping we could maybe talk about Jess..." the words made the room seem as silent as the night. Don rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together in between.

"Well... what do you... what do you wanna talk about?" Flack dropped his head.

"I'm just... its not fair that dad doesn't know" Don lifted his head slowly and stared at his sister with a very puzzled look.

"Wait, what? Not fair, I... I don't understand?"

"Listen I just think that since were going to see dad today, you should tell him, and Johnny too. I mean okay they saw her picture on the paper but they never even met her. I mean hell I'm the only one in the family that knew her. " Liz gestured to herself. Flack dragged his hands through his messy black hair, and fell back into the couch. Just as he was about to retort there was a knock at the door. Liz looked at the door angrily, as if she had just been interrupted.

"Thats probably Johnny" as she got up and adjusted her top she touched Don's shoulder. Don sat in her living room by himself and thought about what she had said "Not fair" he just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Flack stayed sitting. He could hear Liz talking to someone at the door, it was man he assumed it was his kid brother Johnny; apparently he like to be called John now. Don smiled thinking about his little brother. He wasn't so little now, probably about the same height as Don, maybe a little shorter. Flack just sat there and remembered a time when John... Johnny truly was his kid brother.

The sun was beating down, oceans of sweat were poring off of the 15 year old boy's forehead. His mother had asked him to remove the overgrown shrubs in the backyard before his father got home. Don didn't hesitate when asked, he didn't want his dad to start yelling ; almost everything got him upset these days, so Don thought he would get rid of one thing he could start yelling at. Don was digging a rather deep hole into the ground, trying with all his might to hack a very thick very deep root out of the ground. When he rested his head on the wooden tip of the shovel he heard the screen door open behind him. His 13 year-old brother Johnny was eating a peach and snarling at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Don asked raising an eyebrow. Johnny walked a little closer, Don noticed he had some papers in his hand. The 13 year old finished his peach, spit out the pit and then threw the papers on the ground.

"I don't know, what the hell do you want with these?" The boy was not pleased. Don hesitated then slowly picked up the papers. He turned them over, word side up, and realized what they were.

"What the fuck Johnny! Why do you have these?"

"Why do you!" The two brother's remained motionless, staring at each other. They were Don's acceptance papers into a Police training weekend with their father. Johnny had really wanted to go, but since Don was the oldest Sr. gave him the option to go ahead of Johnny. Don could see that his brother was upset and calmed himself down; he had tried to keep it a secret as long as he could, considering Don was always talking about how he wasn't all that interested in becoming a cop. He folded the papers and put them in his jean pocket, then reached out to touch his brother's shoulder, but the younger moved away. Still snarling with tears in his eyes Johnny lunged at Don. Both of the boy fell back into the hole that Don was digging, wrestling on the ground, Johnny was continuously throwing punches at Don, Don had tried to fight back but was surprised at his brother's surprising strength; Don had always been stronger, always.

Don eventually pushed Johnny off of him and tried to gather his thoughts. He could feel his left eye already starting to swell, and could taste blood in his mouth. When a tired Don looked at Johnny it was as if he was ready to go for another five rounds.

"Hey... kid lets just... lets just cool it... alright?" Don said panting, dabbing his cut lip with the back of his left hand. He held his right up in a surrender manner, but this didn't matter Johnny was being fueled by something deeper.

"It always you... always! He never does anything with me!" Johnny was screaming at the top of his lungs, his voice was riddled with cracks. Johnny composed himself, wiped a tiny patch of blood off his own forehead, were Don had somehow managed to hit, and walked inside. As Johnny walked up to the screen door Liz had just appeared,soon followed by Sam after hearing all of the fuss. They were shocked at what they saw.

"Johnny... what the he..." He shoved past his sisters and walked straight upstairs. The two girls looked at each other in shock, Liz nudged for Sam to go outside. She ran outside to Don's side.

"Hey... Donnie... what happened?" She was pressing her hand against his cut forehead. Don panted then fell. He recovered but was soon joined by his other sister on his other side.

"It's alright... the kids just... just upset is all," his sister's looked worried, "You know... I let him win" Don said forcing a smile.

Don blinked as he shook his head again, and took a sip of his beer. Don thought about that day and realized that him and John had never really talked about it. It was a shame too because things were never really the same after that. I mean they still got along and all that but there had always been a sort of awkwardness around them.

"... so Katie would really like to see Claire soon, I mean she says that she misses spending the afternoons..." John stopped in his tracks and saw Don gazing into nothing. He looked at Liz and then they both looked back at Don.

"Hey!" Liz shouted, shaking Don. He laughed with a sigh of relief.

"Don't you know you cant do that to a cop" He said playing the whole thing off as cool. All three siblings chuckled as Don got up to greet his kid brother Johnny... John. Don was always amazed at how much they looked alike, even he could tell they looked the same. Same hair color, same sort of build, and the same eyes but all of the Flack siblings shared their mothers bright blue eyes. John was 30 but looked around 25 , probably because his hair was a lot shaggier than Flacks but it didn't really matter to him. John was a teacher, he was married to a wonderful woman named Jennifer and they had a beautiful daughter named Katie. Don introduced John and Jen, and he was rather proud that it had worked out.

Don greeted his brother with a hug, which he was surprised was a mutual one, normally he had to pull John in. After they had all had a drink and talked about Katie and her soccer league, and Claire's wonderful painting skills. The conversation somehow ended up on Don.

"So Don," Johnny started, "Hows life at the old precinct?" John and Liz both looked at Don with eager eyes, as if his next word was going to save the world from some untimely disaster. Don slowly lowered his beer bottle from his lips, took a deep gulp and curiously said, " Good... why?" John and Liz once again looked at each other, John dropped his head as if he was gathering his thoughts. He then raised his head with a somewhat fake smile pasted on it.

"Listen... Don... we... we want to talk about... you..." John was struggling with the words that had so bitterly entered the room. The two siblings once again met eyes.

"Donnie this is about... Jess" Liz said touching John's knee. Don almost spit out the gulp of beer he had in his mouth. He put the beer bottle down on the coffee table, cocked his head to one sighed and let out a little chuckle.

"Jesus Christ" Don said under his breathe.

"Don will you just listen for a second" John practically said yelling and standing up. Don looked at his younger brother and stood up slowly not breaking eye contact with him the entire time. Although John had gotten taller over the years Don was still a good two inches taller than him; this however did not intimidate the younger male.

"What is this? I thought we were coming together like we do every year on this day to see pop! Why are we talking about Jess! What the hell does she have to do with anything!?" Don yelled at his brother and sister. John was taken back at his big brother's harsh tone, but still did not back down.

"God dammit Don! Don't you see, we can finally talk to dad, we can talk to him about what happened to mom because of what happened to..."

"Wait... what did you just say? So because my girlfriend dies... " Don swallowed hard at those words, " I can now all of a sudden get into pop's head! What the hell is wrong with you Johnny!" With this Don gave his younger brother a shove that almost knocked him down. John was just about ready to strike back but Liz jumped in between the dueling brothers.

"Alright! Now calm down! Nobody is going to be fighting in my god dam house! Do you understand me!?" Liz was using her arms to hold the brothers away from each other. Don was starting to turn away and John was adjusting his wrinkled tie. Liz caught Don before he completely turned away, grabbed his jacket and gave a hard tug in her direction, "I said do you understand me?" Liz's voice was stern, undisturbed and authoritative. Although Liz was the shortest of all the Flack siblings she seemed about seven feet tall at that moment. Don caught Liz's stare and shook his head. The two boys angrily looked at each other from across the coffee table, but eventually sat down.

"So..." Liz started to say in a false cheer," What...um... or... when do you think Sam is going to get here?" She was now sitting next to Don gripping his right arm as tight as she could, for fear that he would lunge at John. Don had droped his head and was thinking about what he had just done. He never lashed out like that, well not at his family at least. At that moment Don reminded himself of his father and he didn't like that comparison.

"I'm sorry" Don said after a long awkward pause. John looked up from his knees and into Don's eyes with a puzzled look.

"Sorry? So now your sorry?" John has leaned back with folded arms, "Well holy shit, did yah hear that Liz, Don is sorry!"

"Shut up John" Liz said standing in front of Don who was obviously upset.

"What a surprise, your taking his side again. That's just how it always is isn't it! Don gets protected and placed on a golden thrown. While I'm made to be the bad guy! Well I'm not!" John was now standing and pacing back and forth.

"Ever since we were kids Don, ever since we were fuckin kids! You have always been dad's favorite and you know it! Hell your a cop because of him, you did everything he ever did because he wanted you to! Hell, now you've even got a dead girl just like pop!"

"Shut the hell up Johnny, or I will kick your ass so hard!" Liz instantly stood up and started screaming at Johnny.

"How dare you talk about Don and mom like that... I swear..." As she started to take a step towards John. Don grabbed Liz's wrist, and stopped her from walking towards him.

"Don't Liz," Don sounded defeated and week, "He's right" Liz turned and knelt in front of Don, who was looking down at the floor. Liz tried to look in his eyes but couldn't, she turned and flashed Johnny the evil eye, but soon stopped; his face was as shocked as hers. The two siblings could not believe what they were seeing. It was Don but he wasn't Don.

"Hey... Don... Donnie look at me..." Liz was interrupted by a slam of her front door and the sound of running feet. Just then Sam made herself visible through the archway. Flushed and out of breathe she braced her sliding sock feet on the wall.

"I'm here!" she announced with a big smile and shut eyes. She soon opened her eyes and saw the scene. Her smile faded. "Whoa..."


	4. Chapter 4

Donald Flack Jr. was once again stuck in traffic. This time however he was not so bored. He was busy trying to figure out what the hell had happened back at his sister's place; well at least trying to figure it out but he couldn't really concentrate with his sister Sam chatting it up in the car. Sam was the youngest, the baby; and Flack never let her forget it. He knew that he treated her differently than any other sibling, even Johnny who was younger; but Sam, she was different. Don followed Sam one night, he was worried, to an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting. Don replayed that night. His head was resting on the door frame, listening to his sister describe how she was the screw up. It was a different girl that night, hell when Don looked at her now, this happy Sam who was telling them all about her new job as a hostess at a really high end restaurant.

"... and the owner his name is Jacob and he says he likes the way I treat the customers so he might promote me to head hostess..." Don just kept listening to her. Him and Sam had always been very close, maybe even closer than him and Liz. Sam's hair was the same color as Liz's but she wore it up usually, she had the same blue eyes they all did, but she had a tattoo. Don laughed when he thought about it, little Sammy always trying to be different. He soon stopped laughing as he thought about Sam being different, and Johnny and even Liz; what about him? What had he done differently. Hell, he couldn't remember a time when he was trying to be different or break the rules or something. Don just thought about his youth and how he wasted it in a sense. He had done exactly what his dad wanted him to do; he worked hard in school, went to the police academy and became a detective.

The 19 year old boy took a break from the hustle bustle of the family dinner, and walked up the stairs into his bedroom and shut the door most of the way. He rubbed the back of his neck while he held his acceptance papers in his other hand. Don then walked over and sat on his bed. He put the papers down and folded his hands together. He started to look around his room. The walls were blue, so was the bed spread. The walls were mostly filled with posters of basketball players or hockey players that he admired. In his closet his clothes were nicely hung up, his suits for going out or funerals were always freshly pressed and ready to wear. As he skimmed through most of his possessions he came across the photo of him and his father and mother. His father was nicely dressed in his uniform, his mother with her golden brown hair was dressed in one of her favorite spring dresses; Don was in the middle happy as could be. He couldn't have been more than 11. He got up from the edge of his bed and gingerly walked over. He grabbed the framed picture and held it gracefully in both of his hands. He smiled thinking about that day, his dad had won a medal for bravery on the force, and Flack wanted so much to be like him at that exact moment. As he gazed into his father's happy eyes he stopped smiling. He then looked at his mothers smiling face and tears swelled in his eyes. He paced backwards towards his bed and slumped down, he gently stroked his mother's face with his hand. "Oh, mom' he whispered in a quivering voice. He put the picture down beside him and covered his face with his hands and started to cry. "Hey..." Don instantly shot up, and turned away from his bedroom door. Sam had been sent upstairs to grab Don; she was informed by their father that whats the point of having a family dinner if the whole family is not there. Sam hesitantly approached her big brother. "Are... are you okay?" she said placing a hand in his shoulder. He jerked his head up as he felt his sister sit beside him. Flack glanced at her with a tear streaked face; Sam had never seen her brother like this before. He forced a smile and cleared his throat. "I... I got in..." Sam looked at him puzzled, he reached over and grabbed his papers and gave them to her. Sam, confused looked down and grabbed them slowly. As she carefully unfolded the papers her confused smile soon turned to a look of terror. 'Oh... oh Don..." Sam covered her mouth as her brother stood up and paced the room. "What... what are you gonna tell mom?" Don winced at these words. He stopped pacing and slumped against the wall. "I... I don't know Sam" He rubbed his face and closed his eyes tightly as if trying to find the answers on his eyelids. Mrs. Flack didn't like the idea of any of her children becoming police officers, the work was to dangerous she always said. Don Flack Sr. on the other hand was thrilled when Don Jr. was born, he knew that he would make a fine policeman. It didn't help that Don and Sam's mother had been diagnosed with cancer; Don didn't want to tell her what had happened. Sam walked across the room and scooted down to Don's level. She turned her head sideways trying to peek into his eyes. Don noticed her smile and smiled back.

'Listen... I can't tell you what to do... but... but mom loves you and she'll always love you... you know that..." Sam was touching her brother's knee. Don kept looking her in the eyes, he swallowed, sighed and grabbed his sisters hand. "Thanks" Don said smiling and standing up.

"Besides... if your a cop, I could totally rule this town!" Sam said patting her brother on the back. Don stopped and laughed, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the forehead as they headed downstairs.

"Don... Don are you gonna go or what?" Don shook his head and realized he must have dozed off again. Sam was looking at him with somewhat worried eyes. The other two in the back were not as confused but still looking at him.

"Yeah... sorry..." Don stated with a week smile. The mood had gotten significantly awkward after that, none of the other siblings wanted to say anything to Don because he seemed distant, far away. The old Flack home base was about an hour out of town,and nobody said anything until they had pulled up to the house. Driving through the old streets was refreshing for Flack. He could see the places of his past; his prom dates house, the house that he broke into one night, the corner where he lost his tooth. This was his neighborhood and always would be. He had always imagined him and Jess living in a place like this. When they finally pulled up to the right house all of the Flack siblings exited. Flack stayed behind and just looked at the house. It was a three story house, older probably not as nice as some houses, but it was his. The house was a dark blue with white trim. There was a big front yard with a fence, and flowers. His mother's flowers.

"Hey... kid, you comin?" Liz asked blocking his view. Don once again shook his head, and smiled.

"Yeah, sure sorry" Flack got out of the car and walked around to meet his sister. She stopped him from walking past her. "What?" He said shying away a little. Liz grabbed Don's head and kissed his cheek. Then held his head between her hands. She looked at her little brother's face for a while, then slapped him where she had kissed him. Don smirked and so did she. She looped her arm through his as they walked up to the front door.

John and Sam had gone ahead, so the door was left open a little. Don stopped as he was about to step over the threshold. Liz turned and faced him, she leaned on the door and just smiled at her brother, who was obviously preparing mentally for his next step.

"Oh for Christs sake" she said, going behind Don and shoving him into the building. Don tripped a little then recovered on the stair banner that he new was there. He turned around and tried to grab his sister.

"Jackass!" He whispered and started to chase her though the foyer. Liz squealed, and made a dash left for the kitchen. Don turned the corner but was halted suddenly by his father.

"Whoa! What the hell is this? What are you 10 years old again?" The man said with a chuckle. The infamous Donald Flack Sr. was not a very large man in height; but this did not defeat the intimidating atmosphere around him. A man of 65, his hair was mostly gray, with the sign of black. His eyes were not like his children's, his eyes were green. He was only about 5'10 but you never felt like you were looking down to him even if you were Don's height of 6'2. He had obviously put on some weight over the years, but Don still saw his father as invincible. After the senior had smiled and looked at his daughter he gestured for her to leave them. "I'll go into the kitchen and help with dinner" she said, trying to act casual. Both of the men just smiled at each other, but when they realized they had been staring into each others eyes for a bit they stopped.

"It's... it's good to see you Donnie..." Don Sr. seemed slightly embarrassed at saying this.

"Yeah, you too... pop..." Don just smiled, then left his father standing alone, "I'm gonna go help... them out... alright pop..."

"Listen Don... I..."

"Sorry pop their calling me" Don was gone in an instant. Donald Sr. was standing in his living room alone. Alone and thinking. He thought to himself, how could he have let his boy slip away from him. He started to remember when that might have happened, it couldn't have been anything he had done... or could he have done something?


End file.
